


a place for all of us

by Frenchibi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Family Dynamics, Gen, I had feelings about this, Spoilers, just a thing I had to get off my chest, set right after Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: “Not the first time you were wrong, brother.”“And certainly not the last,” Thor agrees, rising from his seat. “But… not about you. What you did for us – for Asgard – it was noble and brave.”Loki sighs dramatically. “And here I thought we had stopped with the insults.”





	a place for all of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_ee/gifts).



> So I saw Thor: Ragnarok at the cinema today and. This happened.  
> Spoilers if you haven't watched it yet :'D

It feels a little surreal even to him.

“I’m here,” he says, and there’s a strange warmth that comes with it. And Thor-

Thor’s expression splits into a grin. He’s not surprised. He’s not _incredulous._

It’s strange, even as Loki feels himself smile, just so. Unfamiliar, to be relied on. Unfamiliar, but not… bad.

“I knew it,” Thor says, and he sounds incredibly pleased with himself. “I knew I was wrong about you.”

“Not the first time you were wrong, brother.”

“And certainly not the last,” Thor agrees, rising from his seat. “But… not about you. What you did for us – for Asgard – it was noble and brave.”

Loki sighs dramatically. “And here I thought we had stopped with the insults.”

“Ha!” Thor says, reaching out to clap a (heavy) hand onto Loki’s shoulder. “Never.”

Loki rolls his eyes, just so. “Good.”

“Seriously though. I’m… eternally grateful to you.”

“Right.” Loki steps back, wary. “But don’t forget that I’ve caused you heaps of pain, too. You, and your friends.”  
Thor tilts his head. “In the past, brother. You’ve redeemed yourself. You _died-”_

“Ah. As you’ll remember-” he spreads out his hands – “I’m still alive.”

“Indeed. But that doesn’t change the magnitude of your sacrifice. The statue you had them build – we might reinstate it in our new home.”

Loki raises his eyebrows.

“Well. Okay,” Thor concedes. “Maybe not that. But… the point is – I trust you, Loki.”

Of course.

“I wouldn’t.”

Thor shakes his head. “Maybe not. But, you know… what you said about father’s death pushing us apart – I think it’s the opposite. We’re all that’s left now, of Asgard’s legacy. And I can’t do this alone. I need your help.”

“Well.” Loki straightens up, glancing at the ground before meeting Thor’s gaze. “It’s… not unpleasant. Being needed.”

Thor grins. “Definitely. Brother – this role that you thought was yours, the trickster, the irredeemable foe – that’s not who you are. When we fought Hela… I had a vision, a vision of father.”

Loki perks up at that. He’d figured that something must have happened-

“…he taught me one final lesson, then, and I’m sure it rings true for you, as well. We’re not limited to what we think we are. I thought the hammer was my power, when in truth, it was merely a way for me to wield it better. But I have no need for it anymore. Perhaps… perhaps you have no need for trickery anymore now, either. There’s a place for you here.”

Loki hesitates, letting the words sink in.

Complicated.

Simple.

“… I don’t know what to say.”

Thor lets out a laugh, and begins to stride past him, towards the door. “There’s no need to say anything. Welcome home, brother. Now – we should go and greet our people, don’t you think?”

“Ah. Yes. You go on ahead – you’re the one they want to see. I’ll join you shortly.”

Thor frowns for a moment, but then gives him a nod.

When the door slides shut behind him, Loki lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_There’s a place for you here._

Strong words. Thor will surely make a good leader.

“…just like father always wanted.”

_I love you, my sons._

Both of them.

Loki huffs, unclenching his fists. “…only in death, huh, father?”

Maybe he had to die. _There’s a place for you here._

“No need for trickery,” he breathes. The energy hidden in the folds of his clothes beats like a pulse.

_Perhaps there can be a place for me here. But brother… I’m the trickster. I will always need trickery to get by._

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I'll bet you he took the tesseract.~~  
> ...that said, I absolutely love Tom Hiddleston's Loki and the character development he's gone through. Heck.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frenchibi  
> I also have a ko-fi @frenchibi if you wanna support me :)


End file.
